


#2 Soul

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Misty discuss the subject of soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2 Soul

"Hey, Ash?" Misty asked as she plonked herself down next to the young boy, who was currently absorbed in the exciting activity of cloud watching and not training his Pokemon as usual. Anyway, Brock had just made them all a big lunch and he was totally stuffed after that meal, so it would really be too much effort to move around right now.

Ash turned his gaze toward her, curiosity showing in his blinking brown eyes. "What is it?"

Misty was silent for a long moment before she blurted it out. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

"Soulmates?" Ash raised an eyebrow. He had heard Brock mention how he was going to one day find his soulmate many times, but judging by his luck, he would probably find his soulmate only to get pulled away from them. It didn't help that he was incredibly embarrassing when flirting with women and Misty certainly thought so too. "I'm not really sure what a soulmate is, but Brock's always talking about them."

Misty's mouth twitched in a smile. Why was she not surprised that Ash had no idea what a soulmate was supposed to be? "There are people who are destined to be together. Their souls are constantly calling out and looking for each other and when they do meet, then they have found their soulmate."

"Eh?" Ash looked even more confused now. What Misty was saying didn't make much sense to him. "You think our souls are calling out for other souls? That sounds kind of weird, doesn't it?"

Typical, hopeless Ash. Misty shook her head slightly. "Well, I might have already found my soulmate. I'm just not sure he realises it yet." With that said, she rose to her feet and started to walk away.

"Huh? You have one? Hey, Misty, where are you going?" Ash called after her. "Tell me who he is!" However, Misty did not respond. She would just wait for him to realise it by himself, if he ever did.


End file.
